Life with you and the crew
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Well I'd say read my other story first but fanfiction deleted it. So this one shouldn't be too confusing for ya.  Please Read and Review  L
1. Chapter 1 My Russian God In Pink?

**Chapter One!**

**Birthday partaaay and some Pink conflict.**

**RPOV**

I cannot believe today is Ivy's sixth she was four, we got her into school, it was easy because Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and I all work at the academy so we didn't have to leave her, and Adrian and Michelle come by once a week with presents for her.

Eddie and Mia are at court right now but visit when they can.

Ivy is so excited, she keeps saying she's going to be a big girl, it adorable.

Lissa and I are trying to get her ready for her birthday party, but she is having none of it.

We can't even get her looking nice without her running outside one of her twenty party outfits.

After I got her cleaned up the fifth time and out of her gross clothes I sat her down on her bed.

"Ivy" I started."You have to wear nice clothes today, for you're big party" I told her."If Its _MY_ big party why do I have to dress up?" She asked me.

"DIMITRI!" I yelled out our window and into our back yard."Yes?" He yelled back."Come here please" I yelled exasperated.

He was upstairs in an instant."What's wrong?" He asked me.'You're daughter refuses to be put in a party outfit" I told him.

Dimitri kneeled down to her height."Ivy, please wear what you're mother and Aunt Lissa are giving you" Dimitri said to her.

"But Daddy ITS PINK!" I vy said frustrated."What Id Daddy and Uncle Christian put on pink too?" Dimitri asked her. Ohh Christian is gonna hate this.

'Really. You and Uncle Christian will wear pink?" She asked him."Yes as long as you get dressed and dont ruin your new party outfit" Dimitri told her.

"Okay" She said kissed my cheek and went back downstairs.

So me and Lissa got Ivy dressed and went downstairs for the party, I was holding in my laughs when I saw Dimitri and Christian wearing Pink barrets in their hair, a Pink Tie and Christian had in one of Lissa's pink hair extensions.

"YAY!" Ivy jumped into Dimitri's arms.

Chrsitian was giving Dimitri a death glare.

"Happy Birthday Princess" We all said together.

Ivy had some of her school friends here, some of them Dimitri wasn't fond of especially because It was Jesse Zeklos Kid. I don't blame him.

Some of the parents were in town so I got to meet them.

Mia and Eddie had their three year old boy here his name was Alex.

Adrian and Michelle were also here, Michelle was pregnant with a girl.

Then My Parents were here. They are getting married in a couple weeks, god only knows why they waited this long.

Dimitri's whole side of the family was here, Paul is thirteen now, holy crap has he ever grown. Zoya is now seven . Viktoria and Nikolai were still together Viktoria being twenty three . Sonya and Karoline (A/N I pretty sure that's her name) were still single. Sonya had her baby girl Katalina who is now a year younger then Ivy.

Now Lissa and Christian were here also.

Lissa has been trying for a baby forever now but it just wasn't happening. Nobody knows why.

"Excuse Me?" I heard a mans voice say from behind me.

"Yes?" I said turning around.

I noticed the man had brown cropped hair, and tight black glasses.

"Hello I'm Alyssa's Father James Szlesky" He told me.

"Nice to meet you" I said politely.

"So are you a single mother like most of the women here?" He asked me.

"No she's not" Adrian said coming to my rescue, Dimitri was to busy with Ivy to notice this. Hopefully.

"My Apologies Lord Ivashkov I did not know you were Married to this beautiful Woman" My. Szlesky said.

"Don't apologies cuz I'm not Guardian Belikov is" Adrian said, I swear I saw the man go pale.

"You are Rose Hathaway?" He asked me.

"Technically I'm Rose Belikov but Yeah why?" I asked him.

"it's a great Honor to meet suck a great guardian" He bowed.

Holy SHAT!

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I need to go check up on my daughter the birthday girl" I said.

And just as I turned around I saw Dimitri battling Strigoi, there was around six of them, Eddie was helping along with my mom, So I jumped in.

IVY!

Where was she?

A Blonde haired strigoi had her. The same one who tried to change Dimitri.

"You BASTARD LET GO OF HER!" I yelled Attacking him, I couldn't get to his heart because that's the side he had Ivy on.

And let me tell you she must not be easy to hold. She was kicng and ascreaming and giving everything she had to make him let go of her.

Then she bit Him and all hell went down.

He screamed in so much pain it was disturbing he dropped her and I staked him.

Dimitri my Mom and Eddie had gotten the rest.

"Mommy!" Ivy yelled running into my side.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

Everyone shook their head yes.

There was something mysterious about my daughter.

How the hell did one bit make that Strigoi fall in pain?

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**I know I said I wouldn't post this until the first of September but I decided to post it now : ) hope u like it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Venom?

**Before I start anything I would love to say a big and huge Thank You ToGoldenIvy and IZZI GIRL Thank you (L)P.S I'm watching the Emmy's and I Love Jim Parsons (L)Oh and has anyone else cried watching the second Narnia movie? I did….. Ilove Ben Barnes : )I'm sorry I'll stop now ;)**RPOVAs soon, as everyone left, I called a family meeting, which pretty muchincluded everyone that was sat in Adrian's lap; Michelle sat in her sun dress, her baby bellysticking out beside him, along with Lissa and Christian on the arm. Dimitriand I sat on the love seat, my parents sat on the bench. Eddie, Mia and theirson Alex sat on my bean bag chairs."Ivy, sweetie, tell us what happened," Adrian said."Well me and Daddy were playing with my balloons after I had cake," she said,pointing to her dress which held the evidence of her cake. "Then the Strigoi Ithink they are called, attacked Daddy and one of them grabbed me, so I gotreally mad because I don't like when people pick me up, so I was kicking andscreaming." She continued. "Then Mommy yelled, and by the way, mommy that wastwice today you swore." "I know sweetie, now please continue you're story" I said to her calmly."So I was getting really mad and the bad guy put his hand over my mouth and Ibit him, but something tasted funny in my mouth after." Ivy said bravely."Ivy, you are the bravest little girl ever." Dimitri told her. Everyoneagreed."Thank you daddy. But I'm not a little girl, today I'm a big girl" She toldhim, sighing into Adrian. He was going to be a great daddy when it was histurn."That's right I'm sorry," he said to her."So what are we going to do? What if Ivy decides to bite someone again, whatif someone dies?" My mother interrupted."I would never bite someone unless I was in danger!" Ivy stuck up for herself,sitting up and sticking her tongue out at her grandmother."Like mother, like daughter." Christian chuckled."Except Rose would hurt someone," Lissa giggled."Enough!" I stared at me."I want to know what's going on, and we aren't going to find out by sittingaround and joking about it." I said. I was exhausted, I wanted to know whatwas happening to my daughter."Roza" Dimitri said. "Why don't we take her to ?""You, my husband, are the smartest person in the room," I kissed him on thelips and picked up Ivy."Hey" Ivy said, pouting."Honey, we are taking you to the doctor." I said."I'm in there all the time though!" Ivy complained."I don't really care" I told her. I mean, I really did, but not at got to the school hospital and Dr. O met us right away."What's wrong guys?" She asked."My daughter took down a Strigoi" I said, breathless."How?" Dr. Olendzki asked sitting Ivy down on a bed."She bit him," I told gaped at a few more hours of tests, and talking and research we found out Ivy hada vampire Dimitri and I were both dhampirs, we were technically Half Moroi so Ivygot some Moroi instincts, like the endorphins. But instead of ecstasy when shebit someone, it was pure don't know why. She just on our way home, Ivy sat on Dimitri's lap in the front seat; everyone elsetook separate cars and we went home started crying, and Dimitri hugged her."What's wrong?" He asked her."I-I don't wanna hurt nobody," she cried, as we pulled into the kid would have been in hysterics already but Ivy doesn't like to cry. It'sonly when she can't hold it any longer that she cradled her as we got inside and we both went upstairs to tuck herin."You are not going to hurt anybody, you just can't bite anybody" I told hersweetly."Okay," She sighed, getting under the covers."We will see you in morning." Both Dimitri and I gave her a kiss on the cheekand left the room."I'm exhausted" I said, flopping on our bed."Me too" Dimitri flopped beside cell phone rang."Hello," I answered tiredly."Rose, it's Lissa" She squealed."Why are you so happy?" I asked her."I'm pregnant!" She screeched."Seriously?" I yelled happily."YES!" She was so happy."Awesome! Good for you," I told her, and we continued our conversation for awhile until I went to bed.I couldn't believe how far apart all the kids ages was seven years older than Ivy. Ivy was six years older than was a year older then Ivy and Mia and Eddie's kid Alex was three. AndMichelle is due any day now. And Lissa's kid is going to be the .When did we all grow up and have kids? It's ridiculous. In a good , though I'm having some fun. Tomorrow, I'm not acting like a , I am, but I'm gonna call the gang together and have some fun.


	3. Chapter 3 What did you name her? Vodka?

**Thank you so much everyone. I can't write this without you. Also GoldenIvy youare amazing!Anyway yeah… DISCLAIMER:Ivy: Do the : What if I don't want to?Ivy: I'll bite youMe: I don't own Vampire Academy, only Ivy The rest is Richelle Mead (L)**RPOVI called everyone to meet at my house after lunch. We all gathered in theliving room; Lissa was practically bouncing in her seat. My mom and dadweren't coming, because no way in hell could they find this out. Not right nowanyway."Okay, so who remembers my awesome pranks in high school?" I my friends lifted up their hands. Alex and Ivy were too busy playing toeven notice me."Okay, so today we are revisiting those days," I smirked as Dimitri groaned."Shut up, you can baby-sit if you don't want to be part of it" I told him."Rose you are twenty four years old. Are you really supposed to be playingpranks?" He questioned."Dimitri you are thirty years old. Aren't you supposed to be playing pranks?"I said right back to him in the same calm voice."No. But you aren't either," he said."Dimitri" I whined."Really Rose?" Eddie asked me."Yes," I whined some more."Mommy, you said it's not nice to whine especially when we have company." Ivystated. Damn it. Why was it that little kids always chose to remember lifelessons at the most inconvenient times?Everyone laughed."That I did. But your Father isn't being fair." I pouted."Mommy, I do that and I get in trouble, but you can do it?" Ivy asked, upset."Yeah, Rose. You aren't five." Christian said."I'm very sorry, Ivy. I won't whine anymore okay?" I asked."Okay," she said, and went back to playing."So Adrian, it's like two in the afternoon. Why aren't you drunk yet?" I askedhim."Because I'm getting old. I'm 27 ya know," He said."How did you get so old?" Dimitri teased."I'm old?" Adrian asked faking being astonished. "No, you are. You're thirty,that's old" He smirked. "Okay guys. Somehow, Adrian, I don't think that's your issue, and Dimitriisn't old," I defended him."Thank you Roza" Dimitri said."Now what's your real issue Ivashkov?" I asked him."He's going to be a father soon. I told him to stop drinking," said the verypregnant Michelle.'At least someone cut you off," Lissa said, only half joking."Hey. That alcohol keeps me sane." he said."Well it's a good thing I got you this then." I threw the box with a charmedring Oksana and Mark gave me for Adrian. They said it would help. I alreadygave Lissa hers."What's this?" He asked curiously, opening it."A ring. It will keep you sane. Oksana is a spirit user; she charmed it tokeep healing the darkness out of you," I told him."Thanks Rosie," he said happily, slipping it on."Yup" I said gasped."What's wrong, honey?" Adrian asked her, panicked."My water broke!" She said in a panicked , Lissa, and Mia rushed to her side. Adrian and Eddie went to pull up thecar while Dimitri and I carried Michelle to the car."I'll stay back. Call me with news." Dimitri said closing the car door. Inodded and blew him a kiss as the car sped off. We hurried to the hospital, and only Adrian went in the room with waited for news for almost ten hours. Then Adrian came out with a slightlystunned expression on his face. No, that was an understatement. He lookedready to pass out."I have a daughter," he said."I thought you were having a boy?" Eddie asked."Turns out the doctor was wrong," Adrian spent a couple hours visiting, and then we all went home to let Michellesleep.I told Dimitri the news and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning with Dimitri gone and Ivy jumping up and down on mybed."Mommy wake up!" She yelled in my ear."No," I grumbled."C'mon mom it's my first day of school! Daddy already made me pancakes!" Ivysaid."Okay, I'm up" I said with a and Ivy were starting school today, Alex in JK class and Ivy in and I were working in the upper campus so we wouldn't see her asoften, but after school she goes straight with Lissa and sent her off, all the students gaping at me and Dimitri.I was off to work. Dimitri was teaching Combat first period, and I taughtafter lunch. I had patrol though this morning. My phone rang in the middle ofmy shift."Hey Adrian, what's up?" I answered."We picked out a name for the little princess," Adrian said."What, did you name her Vodka?" I asked, snickering."NO! But Adrian wanted to!" Michelle hollered."Nice" I said. "Very classy, Adrian.""We named her, Kiska Carmen Rosemarie Ivashkov" He told me."Seriously?" I asked. I was so happy. "You made her middle name my name?""Yes" He said."Thank you! She has such a pretty name!" I rejoiced, and then I saw movementby my old boarding house."I have to go, bye!" I smirked.I ran to the figure, and noticed he was male."Hey!" I turned and faced me, disappointed to be caught."Paul? What are you doing here?" I asked."Well you see, my family and I are here, and I was just walking around" hetold me."Alright, tell everyone I say hi and I should be home for supper," I said,waving.I finished up, and had lunch. Then, I headed to my combat . I didn't have one girl in this class. Great."Hello, class," I said. "I am Guardian Belikov-" I was cut off."We just had Guardian Belikov" Some student said."Well I'm his wife, now today we are going to stretch, then run all class." Itold them. Everyone groaned."You will need it. Trust me, I did." I said."You look like Rose Hathaway" One of the students remarked.'Well I was Rose Hathaway, but I'd like to be called Guardian Belikov. Nowwill you please shut up and I can show you some stretching techniques." Ialmost yelled the last part, god damn kids were gonna get on my nerves. Can'twait for sparring."Same, old Rose" I heard Alto say from behind me."Get out, Alto. This is my class" I said to him."We really should have put you in anger management when you schooled here" Hesaid to me."Don't you have students to ** off?" I asked him."No but I see you have students to mislead so I'll leave you to it" he with that I punched him in the face.'Leave" I almost I turned back to my class. "Don't ever do that" I told them. They alljust stared at me."Guardian Belikov," I heard Alberta come up behind me."Yeah?" I asked warily."Why did you punch Guardian Alto?" She asked, trying not to smile."He was disrupting my class, and talking bad about my teaching techniques." Itold her honestly."What kind of example are you setting for them?" Alberta asked pointing to theclass."A Rose Belikov example," I told her."Don't do it again, I'm going to get a guardian to supervise the rest of yourclass" She told me."I'm too old for this" I complained."Rose, you look the same as you did when you graduated stop complaining." Shetold me."Okay class ready?" I I could even start my lesson again there was a knock on the door."Oh God damn it" I cursed in Russian. That's right, I found a book. I don'tneed Dimitri's help to swear in another of my kids spoke up."That could be offensive" He told me."Everyone go stretch!" I yelled.I opened the door to see Dimitri and a girl 2 inches shorter than me. She waswearing workout clothes."Guardian Belikov, this is your new student Jessica," He told me."Hi" I smiled, happy to finally have a girl in our class."Hi" She squeaked cowering beside Dimitri's tall frame."We don't bite" I told her. I mean I don't blame her Dimitri almost has twofeet on her."Okay" She said still tense."Bye, Guardian Belikov" I said. Jessica

looked confused but let it go.

"Actually Guardian Petrov tolled me to keep an eye on you're class Guardian Belikov" Dimitri said.

"Fine. Come on Jess" I said pulling her along.

"HEY! Listen up. This is our new student Jessica from.." I trailed off waiting for her answer.

"Russia" She said.

"Cool, whast you're last name sweety?" I asked her.

"Mazur" She told me.

Well Shit.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Poor Little Ivy :

**Chapter 4 **

**Movies and a phone call.**

**Thank you so much for everyone's review I love you all (L)**

**RPOV**

"Did you just say Mazur?" I asked her.

"Yes" She backed up a bit.

"As In Abe Mazur?" I asked her.

"Y-Yes" She stuttered probably thought I was going to hit her or something.

"DIMITRI!" I called.

"Take over my class, whatever is left of it anyway. I have to go" I told him.

I was so fricken pissed off it wasn't even funny.

I walked to the hall way and Dialled Abe's Number.

"Hello?" He said breathless.

"What are you doing?" I asked curious why he was so breathless.

"Don't answer that" Is aid. Curiosity killed the cat, or scared the damn cat for life.

"So what do you want little girl" He asked me.

"Why do I have a student in my class named Jessica Mazur?" I asked him.

"My cousins Daughter" He told me.

"Why did she say yes when I asked her, as in Abe Mazur?" I asked him.

"Because, I'm a close relative not her father" Abe told me.

"You better be telling the truth or I will tell Mom" I said hanging up the phone.

"Why can't I just be normal?" I asked myself.

"Because if you were normal you would be very boring" I heard Dimitri say as he wrapped his arm's around me.

"Ohh really?" I asked him.

"Or worse, you could have anded up Like Ivashkov" he told me I shuddered.

'Speaking of, They names their daughter Kiska Carmen Rosemarie Ivashkov" I told him.

"I wonder if he knows Kiska mean Pure in Russian" He said.

I laughed out loud.

We finished up the work day and went home, had supper with Dimitri's side of the family and Ivy told us about her first day back.

"So I met some new friends since they separated us again" Ivy started.

They do that now, Mix up the classes every year until grade 7 and up, when they use lockers and stuff.

"Who'd you meet?" Viktoria asked.

"A girl named Alexandriena but we call her Driena because her name is so long. And I met a boy named Vladimir" She said.

Dimitri almost lost his 'cool' mask, when Ivy said boy.

"They sound very interesting" Olena said sweetly.

"Yeah, Vladimir gave me a flower" Ivy blushed.

"Ivy has a boyfriend" Paul teased.

"Do NOT!" Ivy yelled.

"Do too!" Paul kept teasing.

Ivy ran to her room.

"Nice Paul" Sonya said.

Dimitri looked like he was having a conversation with himself.

"Dimitri" I tried to get his attention.

No answer.

"DIMITRI!" I yelled.

He shook his head and looked at me.

"Yes dear?" He asked.

"What's wrong? Look I'm going to talk to Ivy" I said getting up before he could answer.

I walked up to her room, and sat down on her bed, while she sat in her bean bag chair coloring on her portable table.

"Ivy sweetie. Paul was just teasing you" I told her.

"I know. I really didn't like it. I only like Vladimir as my friend mommy" She looked up at me, then came and sat beside me.

"You're father will be really happy to hear that" I laughed.

"Can we have some dessert now?" Ivy asked me.

"Of course" I said bringing her downstairs.

"Paul" Sonya cautioned as we came down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Ivy" Paul said.

"Yea yeah" Ivy said.

We had some Ice cream and I put Ivy to bed, and so did Sonya with her kids.

I was so tired lately words couldn't even describe it.

"Roza" Dimitri said coming into the room.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Please don't get into any fights tomorrow" he said to me.

"I can try" I said smirking.

***six year later (A/N I know I'm skipping but I had an Idea) **

Ivy's POV

Its been a couple years since I was attacked by strigoi.

Uncle Adrian and Aunt Michelle had their baby Kirska. Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian had their baby Boy Ashton Henry Adrian Ozera they are both six years old kirska will be turning seven in a week)

Viktoria and Nikolai got married and now have a three month old her name is Summer Kallie Belikov.

Paul turned nineteen last week, he is off guarding some Royal Zeklos. Zoya is eleven and Katalina is nine.

Alex just turned nine also. I think that covers most of my family.

Me and Vladimir are best friends. Closer then ever. But Daddy doesn't seem to like the fact my best friend is a boy.

But ohh well He can live with it.

Today I was lounging around on the couch with Dad and Uncle Christian. Paul had some time off also so he was there.

I got up to go to the bathroom, and holy fricken shit.

I pulled up my pants ran and fell in the hall way. I burst into tears. Where's mommy when you need her.

"Ivy!" Dad yelled, coming up the stairs with Uncle Chris and Paul.

"Go away!" I yelled at them.

"Ivy whats wrong?" Uncle Christian asked.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

Daddy tried to pick me up but I kicked him and he put me down. I am Twelve years old I don't need my father to take care of me in _this_ situation.

My father lifted his hands away.

I seriously mad.

"go! Away or Call mom or any girl for that madder to come home!" I demanded them.

Why the hell was I being so fricken demanding all of a sudden.

"Ivy whats wrong you're never this way. You're mother is like this sometimes but that's only ever…" he trailed of having Uncle Christian finish for him.

"Once a month" He held back a laugh and looked serious.

I ran away. Down the street to Vladimir's house.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Pulling Pranks Vlad?

**Chapter 5**

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update, I have found my new obsession and can't stop watching the Chronicles of Narnia (Prince Caspian is sexy).**

**I am definitely going to see the third one in theatres, after I camp out at chapters to get Last Sacrifice (L) And BTW Facebook has a fan page for the Official Vampire Academy Movie, Richelle even wrote on her blog it's the very official on it has the producers writing about the film. Sorry I'll shut up now ;)**

**IVY POV**

I Ran to Vladimir's dorm room, and banged on his door, all the guy's in the hallway starred at me with curious faces.

"Calm down" Vladimir said opening the door.

"Hey" Vladimir said realising it was me.

I ran into him, as he engulfed me in his warm embrace.

He pulled me into his room, I was still feeling emotional.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Well its rather embarrassing" I said quietly.

"I'm you're best friend Just tell me" he said.

"I started my period this morning, and I was with my dad and uncle and cousin, and my uncle laughed at me, and I was getting really emotionally and I- I just ran here" I felt like I was in hysterics.

"Ohh I'm so sorry" Vladimir hugged me again.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you" I pulled away.

"Look Ivy just go to the nurses office and she'll know what to do" he gave me a comforting smile.

"thanks" I kissed his cheek and ran out the door.

I went to see the nurse and got everything settled.

I got up the nerve to walk back home.

I opened the door, and walked to the opening to the living room, I made sure nobody could see me.

I saw my mom, Viktoria, Sonya, Karolina and Olena.

I walked in, and they all smiled at me.

"Where did you go?" My Mom asked me as I sat down beside her.

"Place's" I said.

"Ivy sweetie where did you go? You had you're father freaking out" Mom said.

"A friends and then to the nurses." I told her.

"You're boyfriend?" Viktoria asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend I grumbled.

"Okay fine. But come one we're going out" Sonya said.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"To celebrate" Mom said smiling.

So we went out for dinner, and we came back and I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning, and Dad still wasn't around.

"Morning Ivy" Mom said, followed by a lot of good morning's from my Aunts and grandma and Paul. I just glared at Paul.

"Where's dad?" I asked her.

"Outside" She said.

I walked outside in my shorts and tank top, it was cold outside this morning (tonight)

Dad was practicing his punching on one of our dummies.

"hi dad" I said.

"Hi sweetie" He came and sat beside me on the swings.

"I'm sorry I ran away yesterday. I was just scared" I said to him.

"Oh Ivy, that's alright but you can ask me anything or tell me anything, I grew up with five girls, I've seen it all" He told me smiling.

"Okay Dad" I hugged him tight and we walked back inside.

We walked insisde, and Mom was talking on the phone.

"Lissa, Christian, Michelle, Adrian, Kirska, Eddie, Mia and Alex will be here soon." She said.

"Why?" I asked not wanting Uncle Christian around. I already have to deal with Paul.

I mean, I know when I was little uncle Chris was the best. But he blew it yesterday, or maybe I could get some payback.

I wonder If my mom still has all her prank stuff in the closet?

"Hey Mom" I said.

"Yes Ivy?" She asked curious now.

"Do you still have all you're prank stuff in the closet?" I asked her.

"Yes… Wh-" She cut herself off and ran upstairs with me.

"I'm getting Uncle Chris back" I told her.

"Sounds good, what are we doing?" She asked.

"I'll hide in the bushes in the back yard, and spray him with paint from a water gun" I said smirking.

"Water'd down?" She asked.

"Fine" I grumbled and got it all set up.

Mom said she would bring him outside, and then lock the door.

I waited in the bush and saw him outside.

I sprayed him like there was no tomorrow, I had about three guns loaded.

"What the hell!" He screamed.

He was leaning on the door face first.

"Say you're sorry!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry!" He cried.

I stopped.

He glared at me then he smirked.

"Give me a hug now" He held out his hands.

"NO!" I said.

My mom unlocked the door.

I pushed him, and he fell through because dad had opened it.

Everyone was laughing except Christian.

"Hehe" I giggled.

"Nice, real mature" he grumbled.

"I think it was" Mom said.

"That's because you are you Rose" Christian said.

"No I agree" Dimitri said.

Christian went to go get changed and I played with Kirska for a while.

Tomorrow I have school, then its summer break.

I love having everyone around, one big family.

It seem's though that everyone in this family has someone close to their age to play with.

I mean Kirska and Ashton are seven and six.

Alex and katalina are both nine.

Well I guess I have Zoya, but she's never around.

I usually have to take care of Summer. But she's cute so I'm okay with it.

I'm just glad I have friends at school, but Vladimir said during the summer he is takeing a vacation.

Damn it.

"Ivy, whats wrong?" Uncle Adrian asked me.

"You're Aura is dark" He said to me.

"I'm fine" I tried to look believable.

"No you're not I see it to" Aunt Lissa said, Ashton was pulling on her leg.

"I said I'm fine" I told them a bit harshly.

'Do not use that tone of voice with you Aunt and Uncle!" My Dad said to me sternly.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

I sat on the couch curled up in a ball, I really didn't care who was at the door. I was mad.

"Hi Vladimir" Viktoria let him in.

"Hey!" He all of a sudden brightend my mood.

I gave him a hug and we sat on the couch.

'What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I can leave.." He started to get up.

"No. I mean why'd you decide to visit" I asked him.

"Well you seemed really down the other day so I came to see how you were doing" He smiled a hundred watt smile.

"I'm fine, I actually got back at my ANNOYING uncle" I made sure to yell the Annoying part.

"nice what'd you do?" He asked me.

I told him about how I got him back, then Vlad stayed for supper that night, but Adrian, Dad and Christian kept glareing at us.

Vladimir left and I went up to them.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I all but screeched at them.

"Ivy Vasilissa Belikov! DO not yell at them!" My Mother said.

"WHY THE HECK were you GLAREING AT VLAD ALL DAY! He'll probably never talk to me again! Did you know he was my only friend? Did you know he was actually there for me a couple days ago when neither of you were!" I yelled.

Dad look hurt, Chris looked Astonished and Adrian took a swig of Vodka.

"Ivy…" Dad trailed.

"I don't want to hear it! You know I havent been this mad since I was SiX!" I yelled, letting them remember that was when I was attacked by Strigoi.

**DUN DUN DUN…**

**Awww….. Stupid Boys ****J**

**Review!**

**Ten before my next chappy ****J**


	6. Chapter 6 Three years later

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you so much everyone especially Golden Ivy I couldn't accomplish this story without any of you (L)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Ivy**

**IPOV**

I ran into my room, and flung myself on the bed.

"Ivy can you please let me in?" Uncle Adrian asked me.

"No" I said fiercely.

He let himself in anyway.

"I can tell you why we were glaring" He sat beside me on the bed.

'Why?" I asked.

"Well its kind of my fault you see I told you're father the color of your Aura" Adrian said.

"And…?" I asked. I had nothing to hide. Vladimir was my best friend.

"His was tinted pink" He told me.

I remember when Adrian and lissa had taught me about Aura's.

"Well shit" I said out loud.

"Ohh you are just like you're mother" Adrian said.

"I've been told" I said smiling.

"Lets go, I think you should go see Vladimir, and apologize for us" Adrian said.

"Oh I don't think so. You , Dad and uncle Christian are apologizing yourselves" I told him.

"Damn it" He cursed.

"Gimme you're cell phone please" I held out my hand smirking.

He said something unintelligent then handed me the phone.

Vladimir answered on the first ring.

"hello?" He said.

"hey Vlad its Ivy, can you come over before Curfew? Some people have some apologizing to do" I said, smiling at Adrian who frowned.

"Umm… Okay? I'll be there soon" he said.

I walked downstairs and told everyone what was happening.

I opened the door, on the firs knock and let him in.

I walked into the living room, where the three boy's stood looking ashamed.

'we are very sorry for our behaviour at Dinner" Dad said.

"Yeah Sorry" Adrian and Chris said.

"Uhh… Thanks?" He made it sound like a question.

"Okay , C'mon Vlad I'll walk you back to you're Dorm" I said.

I walked him back, then I came home and went to bed.

***THREE YEARS LATER****

I'm fifteen. Yesterday was my fifteenth birthday.

I was so excited!

Life had been good. No strigoi attacks, and no drama. Just Family and friends.

School sucks though.

I have my mom teaching my class.

Then some teacher named Stan Alto has me first period.

Which was right now.

Me and Vlad (Who is still my bestest friend ever) Walked into class.

I don't know why this teacher hates me so much, and When I asked mom and dad, they said its because he taught mom.

Which I think is really unfair.

'Hey Stan" I said walking into class and sitting on my desk. If he was going to treat me like Shit, well Pay back is a bitch.

"In you're Chair Miss Belikov" he said to me.

'What if I don't want to sit in my chair?" I asked him.

"Ivy Sit in you're chair please" he almost growled, which had the whole classes attention. Me and Jessica were the only girl Dhampir students in like our whole grade.

I could hear her giggling.

"No" I said.

"Ivy. Now or you are going to the office" he said to me.

"bye" I grabed my bag and walked down to the office.

"Hey " I said sitting down in front of her desk.

"What did you do now Ivy?" She asked me.

"Guardian Alto sent me down here because I wouldn't sit in my chair" I said.

"Why do you have such a problem in his class?" She asked me.

"He treats me like shit" I said.

Then the door opened.

"Okay Ivy you are in here more then I was, for being trouble in Stans Class" My Mom said opening the door.

"Hello Guardian Belikov" Kirova said.

"Hello headmistress" My mom said.

"And you do have a point Guardian belikov, she is in here more then you ever where" Kirova said.

"just give me my punishment" I said exhausted.

"Three days detention, and Guardian training with a mentor before and after class" Kirova said.

"No" My Mother said automatically, and to the point.

"Why not? It would help her improve her technique and respect" kirova said.

"Yes, well If you remember how well My Mentor training anded up, and the hell everyone put me through, I will tell you again. No." My Mother said.

What the hell was she talking about.

"Guardian Belikov, are you afraid it will be like mother like Daughter situation?" Kirova asked her.

I am so lost its not even funny.

"Yes." Mom said.

"She doesn't know does she?" Kirova asked looking at my confused face.

"No." Mom sighed.

"Somebody please Tell me what the hell is going on!" I yelled exasperated.

"I'll tell you when you get home. You will not have mentor training, and that is the end of that" mom dragged me out of the office.

I was so confused.

**Review ****J**


	7. Chapter 7 My first kiss

Chapter 7

Thank you again everyone.

Disclaimer: I own…. Nothing but Ivy is all mine mwuahahahahaha ;)

**IVY POV**

**I walked to my next class, which Vlad was in, thank god.**

"**What up?" he asked me.**

"**My mom is being strange" I told him.**

"**why?" He asked.**

"**Well, Headmistress wanted to give me a mentor and my mom automatically, said no, then Headmistress was like why? Are you afraid like mother like daughter? And now I'm totally confused" I said to him.**

"**Sorry, Wish I could help but I have no Idea either" He smiled a comforting smile.**

"**Thank you" I sighed, into his shoulder.**

**We were headed into, our combat class with dad, who was hiding some sort of emotion under his mask.**

**But soon enough class ended and the school day was over.**

"**I'll come by for homework later" I told Vladimir.**

"**Okay Dokey" He said goofily.**

**I walked home, I really Had wanted a dorm, but mom and dad insisted (well mostly dad) I still live with them on Campus, but whatever.**

**I got home and sat on the couch, I waited for mom and Dad I wanted answers and I wanted them now!**

**Mom and Dad came through the door, Guardian masks in place.**

"**I want to know. I want to know Why I can't have a mentor. Why I can't live in a normal dorm room, like everyone else in this school. I want to know why Headmistress said Like Mother like Daughter." I said to them.**

**Mom and Dad sat on the couch in front of me.**

"**You can't have a mentor, because I fell for my Mentor. And we were put through hell." Mom said.**

'**Who was you're mentor?" I asked shocked.**

"**I was" Dad said.**

**I stared at them.**

"**So , because of you guuy's a lot of Guardians are getting together now" I said astonished.**

"**Yupp, we are legends in one way or another" Mom laughed.**

"**That still doesn't explain why I can't have a dorm to myself" I said curious.**

"**Well after you're Strigoi attack we got really worried. So we tried to keep you with us, protect you" Dad said.**

"**Have you seen me in my classes I can protect myself" I told them.**

"**We know you can. But I wanted to give you something I never had" mom said.**

"**What's that?" I asked.**

"**A Family." She said.**

**I looked at her questionably.**

"**I didn't know my Father until you were born. And My Mom only visited when she felt like it" She said to me.**

"**Oh I'm so sorry mom" I said, got up to hug them both.**

"**I love you guy's" I said as they hugged me.**

"**We love you to sweetheart" Mom and Dad said.**

**I decided to call Jess over and we went swimming in my back yard, Mom and dad suntanned on the chairs, well Mom did, Dad shot us and Mom with the hose.**

**I was wearing the awesome new bathing suit mom got me, it was black and yellow true Ivy fashion. I loved Jessica's also pink and black True Jessica fashion.**

"**Dimitri you are dead!" She screeched.**

**Me and Jessica Laughed at them.**

**Mom and Dad Sparred for a bit, then Uncle Adrian Aunt Lissa, Aunt Michelle, Uncle Christian, Uncle Eddie and Aunt Mia came through the glass door. I'm guessing all the kids were still at day care.**

"**What the hell, why is everything all wet?" Uncle Adrian asked.**

**Dad Turned the Hose on him and Everyone.**

"**HEY! Not Fair Dimitri!" Eddie yelled.**

"**Go get you're big boy shorts on and come swimming" Mom said.**

**Me and Jess were laughing like Crazy.**

"**Should I leave? I don't want to interrupt family time" She whispered, looking upset.**

"**No! Stay I get too much Family Time" I told her**

"**We should Call Vlad" She said.**

**Everyone was getting there bathing suits on only Dad was outside.**

"**Daddy" I looked at him with my cute face.**

"**Yes Princess?" He said.**

"**Can I call Vlad to come swimming too its hot out and we are the only one's with the coolest underground pool ever."**

**I pleaded.**

"**Umm.. I'd prefer you change out of that bathing suit first" Dad said.**

"**Well it's the only one I have" I said.**

'**Fine. He can stay for supper too along with Jessica" Daddy said.**

"**Thanks love you!" I jumped out of the pool and headed to the phone.**

**I called Vlad and he showed up, at first he couldn't take his eye's of my over sized chest, damn family jeans.**

**When all three of us finally got back outside, everyone was in their bathing suits.**

"**How come nobody is swimming yet?" I asked.**

"**What's swimming with out Music? You're Mom went to get her Ipod player" Uncle Eddie.**

"**Thanks Uncle Eddie!" I said.**

**I looked around, Aunt Lissa had on a really pretty green bathing suit, and Aunt Mia had on a really pretty blue one.**

**I Looked over to See Aunt Michelle had on a Cute Tankini.**

**My Mom finally came outside in her Red bathing suit holding her Ipod Dock.**

**She blasted her music and we started dancing around I knew someone was gonna get thrown in I just didn't know who.**

**Uncle Christian picked me up bridal style.**

"**Don't you dare!" I warned him.**

"**Oh I will!" he said throwing me into the pool.**

**The water hit me fast and cold.**

**I swam back up, and glared at Christian.**

"**Nice one" uncle Adrian said.**

"**Well don't just stand there someone jump in with me!" I said pouting.**

**Just when I thought nobody was going to come swim with me, Vladimir and Jessica Jumped in.**

**I was smiling by the fact my friends wouldn't let me down.**

**Then someone pulled my foot, pulling me under.**

**When they let go I opened my eye's to see, Vladimir swimming away.**

**He was gonna get it.**

**I swam faster and grabbed is ankle.**

**We both pulled up for air, to see Jessica Blushing. By dad covering his eye's, Vladimir looking away, and My Uncles Laughing out loud.**

**I Looked down to see my bathing suit top had fallen off.**

**I covered myself with my arm's and Jessica came and did my top back up for me.**

"**Thank you" I said hugging her.**

**I got out of the pool. My head held high, and went to get changed.**

"**IVY COME BACK!" Mom yelled at me I turned around, and saw her looking at me.**

**I walked back over into the yard, and she was holding a hose.**

"**Go spray whoever you want" She told me kissing my cheek.**

**I Looked at Paul, Christian and Adrian.**

**I sprayed them all in the face.**

**I smirked and walked away.**

**My dad was smiling at me.**

**I couldn't find Vlad.**

**I walked out into the living room, and saw him sitting on one of the stools, close to the kitchen.**

"**hey" I said sitting down beside him.**

"**Hi Ivy. Don't worry I didn't look" he assured me.**

"**Its okay." I smiled at him.**

"**Why aren't you outside?" I asked him.**

"**I'm not sure. I thought maybe you would need space or something" He said.**

**I giggled a bit.**

"**I'm fine don't worry about" I touched the top of his arm.**

"**You sure?" He asked.**

"**Absolutely." I said.**

**We got quiet for a second, then we both leaned in, as soon as our lips met, it felt so right.**

**We kept kissing for a couple more seconds, then smiled at each other.**

"**Lets go back outside" I said grabbing his hand.**

"**Sure" He said.**

**We held hands and walked outside.**

**Everyone looked at us, then they all erupted into cheers except my dad of course.**

**I mean C'mon even my mom cheered for us.**

**I blushed and we went and sat down on the ledge of the pool together still holding hands.**

**I leaned my head on his shoulder and stayed there for a little while, watching everyone swim.**

**Even the little kids had shown up now.**

**Kirska was swimming with Adrian and Ashton with Lissa.**

**Summer was swimming with Paul.**

**Tonight was amazing.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Damn Strigoi

_Chapter 8_

_Thank you everyone (L) for the reviews!_

_Now That Ivy is initially at the Age I wanted her to be for this story, It will be moving slower and you will see more stuff happen. *** MUST READ****_

_Oh I havent UPDATED IN A WHILE because Fanfiction deleted my story INTERNET ACCESS and Wouldn't let me update my story for a few day's : ( not fair at all if u ask me. There are more chat storys and mine actually ahd a plot but what can I do? Anyway here ya go._

(pics on profile from last chapter)

**IPOV**

**Vlad was walking me to my house on campus, since school was done for the day.**

**We were about a couple feet from my door.**

"**Hey, Umm Ivy you wanna ya know go out tomorrow night?" He asked me.**

"**I would love to" I said letting go of his hand to go inside.**

"**I'll pick you up at seven" He told me.**

"**Bye" I smiled sweetly and was off.**

**I opened the door, and started squealing, after I closed it.**

"**Why so happy?" Dad asked me coming through the kitchen door.**

"**Why are you home?" I shot back smiling.**

"**I have a week off" He said.**

"**Cool, I have to go uhh do homework" I said running upstairs.**

"**Hold on!" He said.**

**I stopped on the first step.**

"**yes?" I asked.**

'**Why are you so happy?" He asked me.**

"**I have a date with Vlad tomorrow." I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.**

**He gaped at me.**

"**You are only Fifteen!" he said.**

"**ONLY! Are you kidding me!" I said.**

"**No." He said.**

"**I'm going too bad!" I yelled running up the stairs.**

**I finished up all my homework then I decided to do something rebellious. Okay I honestly don't think Its rebellious but I know my Parents will hate it.**

**I Grabbed some scotch tape, threw that in the bathroom, then I went into my closet and found all the hair dye I bought last time we went shopping. It was temporary though.**

**I started doing my hair and it looked pretty damn good.**

**When it was done I washed my hair then blow dried it and styled and I was done.**

**I cleaned up my mess and sat back down it my room.**

**Soon enough there was a knock on my door.**

"**Who is it?" I called.**

"**Jessica, you're dad let me in" She said.**

"**Its open" I said.**

**As soon as she opened y door she screamed in terror.**

**I Looked behind me and sure enough a strigoi had crawled through my window.**

**My dad was upstairs in seconds. Stake in hand.**

"**Hello. Dimka" The sickening voice. Said.**

"**Natasha?" **

The strange woman wrapped an arm around my neck, her teeth nearing the skin.

"Let her go Natasha!" My father said in a stern voice.

Jess was still standing there terrified.

"Let go of ME!" I screamed.

Dad moved closer.

"Don't even think about it. One more move and I drink her dry" The woman said.

"Daddy!" I cried. I know I'm fifteen but I was terrified.

"Natasha let her go" Dad pleaded.

Then My Mom stormed through the door, standing beside dad.

"You BITCH! Let her GO!" Mom yelled.

Dad had already pulled Jessica behind him.

"No If I can't have Dimka I'm taking you're Daughter instead" The person said.

"Bite her!" Jessica yelled. From behind my dad.

She knew about my ability. Only her and Vlad knew outside the family.

"Silly Girl that wont do any-" I cut her off.

Biting into her skin.

She cried out in pain, I ran into my mom's arms and dad staked The Tasha person.

I was near hysterics now.

Dad came and pulled me into his arms. Mom was comforting Jessica.

"We have to warn everyone. What if there is more?" I said panicked.

"Shhh. Ivy I'll go. You you're Mom and Jessica stay here!" Dad let me go.

"NO! I have to go if you are going!" I said. I was worried, I couldn't loose my dad especially if there was more strigoi.

"Ivy this is my Job." He kissed my forehead and was off.

I looked at my mother and Jess.

"I'll get you girl's some hot chocolate and whip cream" Mom said.

Jess and I sat on the couch together. Jess had one of my blankets and I had one of my parents.

Mom came in the room and gave us our drink, she had gotten herself coffee.

We just sat there for god knows how long . All of us had all our attention on our surroundings.

Then we heard a window crash.

We were all upstairs in a second.

Only to find another Strigoi, a male this time. He had brown hair and deep red eye's.

"Well look at this. Tasha didn't say you had two children to take" He said to my mom.

"She doesn't!" I all but growled.

"Leave my mom and Jessica Alone" I said stepping in front of them both.

"Well you must be Ivy" The stranger said.

"Yes" I glared at him.

"Leave or you wish you hadn't" Mom said.

"Oh really? I'm going to guess you are the famous Rose Hathaway?" He was talking to my mom, who had stepped beside me in front of Jessica.

"No. I'm Rose Belikov" My Mother caught him by surprise and staked him.

"Go downstairs, into the cellar now!" Mom instructed us.

The cellar was a place in our house not even strigoi could get into.

Me and Jessica rushed down, but Only Jessica was inside.

"Where are you going IVY?" She asked.

"I'm not leaving my mom alone, stay here where its safe!" I instructed.

Locking everything up. it's a good thing, she has food and everything she could possibly need down there.

I ran back upstairs grabbing our emergency stake, and I went to find my mom.

"Ivy what are you doing I told you to stay in the cellar with Jessica!" My mom whispered to me, we were standing in the kitchen.

"I wont leave you. I want to help." I said.

Uncle Christian ran through the door.

"What is going on?" He asked me.

"Strigoi. You're Aunt was one and tried to bite Ivy, then some other Strigoi almost took Ivy and Jessica" Mom said to him.

"Where is Jessica?" Uncle Chris asked.

"In the cellar" I said to him.

"Why arent you down there?" He asked me.

"because, I can't have everyone fight for me. I'll fight with you." I told him.

"Well you sure are a mini Rose" Uncle Christian said.

We stayed at the house seeing if any strigoi would come attack.

None did. Dad came back, and I ran and hugged him so tight.

"Area's Clear No more Strigoi" He said.

"Are you sure?" Said a voice from behind. A Voice I didn't recognise.

Dad flung me behind him, and stood protectively in front of me.

"What do you want!" Dad asked.

"Ivy of course. My dead friend upstairs and I were given orders to take her and kill her" The Strigoi said.

"Well Looks like you will not be completing you're orders" Christian said.

Lighting the Strigoi on fire and Dad staked him.

I passed out.

**Review ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Truamarama :

**Chapter NINE!**

**YAHOO!**

**So here ya go. Thanks for the reviews.**

IPOV

I was sort of awake in a hospital bed I think because I could hear beeping. But I could not open my eye's. They felt like they weighed a thousand pounds.

I could faintly hear my mom and dad talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I could hear other voices but I didn't recognise them.

WAIT!

Vlad? I could hear Vlad's voice.

I tried to open my eye's but I just couldn't. I was getting frustrated, I heard the beeping go faster and someone came over and felt my wrist.

I was really frustrated now! I want to be able to open my eye's. I want to see my parents. I want to know what happened and I want to see Vladimir.

I started thrashing in my bed. I didn't know why I was just angry.

I felt people trying to hold me down, trying to calm me down but I was not happy.

"Ivy Stop!" Mom sobbed.

I couldn't stop, I don't know why I just couldn't.

"Ivy wake up!" Dad said, he sounded like he's been crying.

I opened my eye's. Finally.

I stopped moving.

My Mom let go of my legs, and my dad my arm's.

I was breathing heavily.

Everyone looked at me, shocked expressions covering their faces.

"What is happening to me!" I cried.

'You are frustrated, tired and upset. You could be having anxiety." The doctor told me.

I had no Idea what was going on.

I looked around the room, Only Mom dad and the doctor were in here now. I know there was more people then that, they must have told them to leave.

"Ivy. Do you know what day it is today?" The doctor asked me.

Well the attack was Thursday so today must be Friday.

"Friday?" I guessed.

"Its Wednesday" She told me.

"I was out for that long?" I asked.

"Yes, we were all so worried" Dad said.

"We took some tests, and it looks like, you had a lot of trauma.

"Do you think this is a side affect to her using her venom?" Mom asked the doctor.

"It could be. I'd just like her to stay home and relax for a while no school no combat. Okay?" The doctor said.

"Yes" We all said.

"then Ivy, you are good to go." The doctor said.

So I got dressed, and I saw Vlad on our way out.

I ran and hugged him.

He hugged me back tight.

"Are you okay? I was worried." I said into my neck.

"I'm fine. They think its from my venom." I told him.

"Go home, get some rest. I'll text you later." he said.

"Sounds good." I smiled and walked back to my parents, and we walked back to the car.

I fell asleep and woke up, to my phone going off. I was in my bed , figures.

I could hear my ringtone.

I loved my ringtone it was my Eminem one it goes.

"Oh god damn it pick up your EFFING PHONE!" Its great.

I looked to see a text from, Vladimir.

**(Bold is Vlad **_Italic is Ivy)_

**Hey Beautiful, how are you feeling?**

_I'm doing good. How are you?_

**That's good. I'm worried about you.**

_Yeah. Don't worry about me, I'm fine._

**I can't help but worry about you. You know.. We have to reschedule our date.**

_Yeah I know I'm sorry. How about Thursday?_

**Tomorrow?**

_Yes._

**Okay I know its short but ur all so demanding (L)**

**REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10 A beautiful Sketch L

**Chapter 10.**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Hehehehehe thank you for all the awesome reviews u rock!**

IPOV

I was getting ready, for my date, I was wearing a purple and black mini dress, with stiletto's from aunt Lissa and a bow barrette from mom.

(A/N Pick on Profile)

I was ready. I waited downstairs with mom and dad.

"I still don't like this." Dad sighed.

"Dimitri. I was dating at fricken thirteen, so lighten up." Mom said. I laughed.

"Honestly Rose?" Dad asked.

'YES! Now calm down!" Mom yelled at him.

Dad and I laughed.

"I'm hungray!" MOm complained.

"Eating cures that diseas." I said to her.

"Yeah, but I'm waiting for you to leave." SHe said stubbornly.

Then there was a knock on the door.

I answered it hugging, Vladimir.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked.

"Yupp. Bye guy's." I waved getting out the door.

"Wait!" Dad said.

"What?" I asked.

"Come here." He said.

He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Don't do anything you're mother me." He said, he looked sad.

"I absolutely promise." I said.

"Oh Bite Me Dimitri." Mom said.

"NO but seriously don't do anything I would." Mom said.

"OKAY! I get it! Can we go now?" I asked.

"One more thing!" Mom pulled out the camera.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said.

Vladimir laughed.

Vlad and I stood together for what seemed like a million photo's.

"We're leaving now." I said.

We ran out the door, and into his car.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"No problem, wait until you meet my parents." He said.

"Who are you're parents?" I Asked.

"Not Important, lets go." he drove off.

We got to this really fancy restaurant, and I ordered the cheapest thing because it was all really expensive.

"Ivy, order whatever you want!" He said.

"You'd have to be a millionaire, to eat here." I said to him.

He took my hand in his.

"As long as you are happy, and full that's all that counts." He said sincerely.

"Thank you." I said blushing.

We continued our awesome dinner, but god forbid we actually have a good time .

When we were done, Vladimir drove me home.

"Want to come in for a bit? Its only eight." I said .

"Umm.. Sure." He said.

We walked in to see my whole family sitting in the living room, and by whole family I mean whole family.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"nice to see you too." Paul said.

"Maybe I should go, you have company." Vladimir said.

"You can stay if yopu want to." I urged, I didn't want to be left alone, with… them. Atleast not right yet.

"You can stay Vladimir, we don't bite." Ashton said showing his fangs.

Aunt Lissa smacked him upside the head.

Uncle Chris laughing.

"Not funny!" I said.

"It was hilarious!" Uncle Chrissie said.

Everyone was giggling now.

"You Suck!" I grumbled.

"Yes we do." Alex said.

"Oh my god." I shook my head, even Vlad was laughing now.

"I'm going to get changed. Don't traumatize my boyfriend!" I warned them.

"So You're her boyfriend now?" Dad asked glaring.

"DAD!" I yelled at him.

"IVY!" He yelled back.

I ran upstairs, changed into my tank top and baggy jogging pants, Put on my push up bra and tied my hair in a tight pony tail.

I walked downstairs and everyone was talking to Vladimir who was now sitting on the couch in between, Dad and Uncle Drunk and Uncle Christian.

"IVY ROSEMARIE VASILISSA BELIKOV!" Aunt Lissa yelled at me.

Holy shit, I haven't seen her this mad in a while.

"What?" I asked plopping down on the big ass moon chair.

"You have company. I thought I taught you how to dress better then that!" She scolded me.

Everyone just laughed.

"So how was you're date?" Uncle Drunk asked me.

"was awesome thank you Uncle Drunk." I said.

Everyone laughed at my nick name for him.

"So, you have an hobbies?" Viktoria asked Vladimir, while cuddling more into Nick.

"Well I like to draw and sketch. Ivy think's I'm good at it, but I'm not as good as she thinks I am." He said looking over at me smiling.

"Are you kidding me! You are an amazing artist!" I said, sitting up as right as I could.

"I would love to see a drawing one day." Mom said.

"Well then I'll be right back!" I said getting up from my chair.

"Ivy not that one!" Vladimir said.

"Why not. Its beautiful!" I exclaimed.

I ran upstairs and grabed the picture Vlad drew for me, it was a picture of me.

I ran downstairs, and gave it to Olean the first person in view.

"Vladimir I must say this is amazing!" Olena said.

Great Grandma Yeva started talking in Russian, I replied in pure awesome Russian, My dad has been teaching me since I could write. My first language was Russian, My mom wasn't too happy about that fact.

"She loves it." I translated for Vlad.

"Thanks." Vlad blushed.

"Holy SHIT! You drew that!" Uncle Chris shouted.

"Uh Yeah." Vlad said.

"That's effin AWESOME!" Uncle Adrian said.

"Thank you", Vladimir said.

"It is amazing", Dad admitted.

Everyone took their turns saying how awesome it is.

And I absolutely loved that picture.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 A cowgirl at best

**CHAPTER 11 WAHOO!**

**Thank you all soo much for the reviews!**

**I own nothing.**

After, Vlad left I really wanted to go to bed. But everyone was talking to me still, or having a conversation with the person beside them. So Basically I dosed off in my chair.

I woke up in my bed, with Summer snoring lightly beside me. I stifled a giggle she was so cute.

Alex, Ashton, Katalina and Kirska ran through my door.

"TIME TO GET UP!" They yelled.

"Grandma Made Breakfast!" Kirska chimmed in.

I laughed at them.

I swear you could not get Kirska and Ashton apart. Uncle Adrian was not happy about that fact, but I just think he just doesn't like uncle Chrissie.

Summer was still sleeping so I picked her up and brang her downstairs.

I put her down on the couch with a blanket, I didn't want her waking up in my bed all alone.

"You guy's are so loud." Zoya complained.

I laughed. Zoya was at that stage where, she just wants to sleep, and she hates everything and anything to do with school.

"get used to it." I smirked.

"Hey sunshine!" Paul said giving Ivy a noogy.

"Don't!" She whined, hitting him.

"ZOYA! Do not hit you're uncle!" Sonya chastised.

"Whatever." She said.

"Breakfast is ready!" Grandma Olena said.

So we ate breakfast, and I went to get dressed, I put on my skinny jeans, a black tank top and a pleather jacket.

"HALLOWEEN IN A WEEK!" Summer yelled excited.

"Already wow." I said.

"What are you going to be, Ivy?" Katalina asked me.

"I think this year, I'll be a cowgirl. I love those old western book's." I said, blushing a bit.

"She's you're daughter." Mom told dad, shaking her head.

Everyone laughed.

"What did you do Dimka drill it in her head?" Viktoria asked laughing.

"No, Viktoria." Dad said smiling.

"I read them all by myself." I said pretending to sound Like I was three.

"Great." Uncle Drunk said no enthusiasm.

"Anyway, what do you want to be Ashton?" I asked him.

"A VAMPIRE!" He said showing his fangs.

"Of course you do." I said ruffling his hair.

"I want to be a ballerina, just like my dance teacher!" Kirska said, twirling around.

She's adorable.

DING DOOOOOONGGG!

The door bell rang, I got up and answered it.

"HEY JESS! VLAD!" I hugged them.

"Hey, cutie." Vlad kissed my cheek.

"Who's at the door?" Uncle Adrian asked being the annoying pain in my ass he is. Mom said I hae to like him he's family, but Techinically he isn't.

"Get off your lazy ass and come see!" I yelled back.

"IVY!" Dad scolded me.

"Whatever." I said.

I let Vlad and Jess in, and we sat down with my family.

"That's who was at the door." mom said pointing to Vlad and Jess. Me and Vlad were cuddled up on the love seat and Jess was sitting with Aunt Vikki and Sonya.

"Thanks captain Obvious." Adrian said.

"You're welcome sargent pain in the ass." mom said to him.

We all laughed at them.

"So how's it going?" Uncle Chris asked Jess and Vlad.

"I'm good." jess said.

"Me too." Vlad said.

"You guy's are so sociable." Uncle Chris said .

"Say's the guy who used to throw himself pity party's." Aunt Lissa said.

"Dad that's just sad." Ashton said.

"Shut it." Christian said.

"OKay! So I want to go shopping for my Halloween costume." I declared.

"Me and Jess will go with you." Vlad said.

"Yeah! I want to go shopping." Jess said.

"Daddy, can we go?" I asked.

"Yes, no problem, here." He said taking out some money for me.

"Thanks love you guy's bye!" I said kissing dad on the cheek and , me my boyfriend and my best friend were off.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 One nigth Stand thing1and2

**The lastt CHAPTER!**

**No more sequals.**

**L But keep and eye out for my new story, WTF is Happening.**

**Pic on profile for this story!**

IPOV

We cam back from shopping, Jessica was going to be the queen of hearts, I was the cow girl and Vladimir the cow boy.

Our school dance was coming up soon, I could hardly wait, because everyone was coming to my house for the after party.

Me and Jessica were getting Ready in my room, we were both adding the final touches, her wig and my hat.

My Parents and Aunts and Uncle's were dressed also for the after party.

Mom and Dad were mobster people, mom thought it would be funny since she has a mobster dad.

Aunt Lissa and Uncle Chris were thing one and thing 2. That was funny.

Ashton was a vampire, as he wanted. Kirska was a ballerina.

Uncle Adrian was a one night stand. That was interesting watching him explain that to kirska. Then Aunt Michelle, was the adult version of snow white.

Alex, Aunt Mia and Uncle Eddie, were from Alice in wonderland.

Uncle eddie was the march Hair, om say's that suits him perfectly. Aunt Mia was Alice, and Alex was the mad Hatter.

We got to the dance and everyone had hilarious costumes.

After the Dance, Me, Jess, Vlad and my whole class had a big pool party, along with my family.

Life was great.

I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.


End file.
